transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hot N Cold
With the Autobots having scored several intelligence victories over the Decepticons as of late, Galvatron was getting sort of crazy about gathering information. Well, crazier than usual. He was starting to leap at shadows. He was seeing Autobots everywhere. Gavlatron was positive that every where on Cybertron, from the halls of Castle Decepticon to the far reaches of the planet's poles, the Autobots were starting to close in. "Of course, *we* didn't get to patrol the halls of Castle Decepticon." Singe was grumbling as usual- you could see the smoke on his breath as he spoke. "Of course, a machine planet with snow on it. Because of course Cybertron could get worse." He glares up at Spinister, who is tucked away in the shadows of the cliffsides surrounding the basin. "So who did we irritate to warrant this sort of treatment? Are we on Contrail's naughty list? I swear, that Triplechanger is slimier than a red striped Nebutoad." "...," responds Spinister. "...Aquatic life." The monotone Hairsplitter adds. Singe rolls his eyes, putting on his helmet. "And on top of all that, Hairsplitter's brain is still broken. Huzzah." "Everyone is on that list." Scorn grouses flatly while trailing behind the Targetmaster trio. Scorn doesn't do cold, her build far too lightweight to withstand it. But somehow she got assigned here anyway once she was released from medical, swearing this was punishment for the Mithril Sea disaster. "At least we won't have to do much while we're out here. I doubt Autobots would be walking about in this horrid weather, unlike us." She snorts, arms crossing to try and keep just a tad warmer, and just grumpily trudges along. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Blades is a bored guard. The cold is annoying but doesn't bother him too much. He's just concerned about the wind whipping up. Blades says aloud, "So... I wonder how much Air Raid hates me? Or if he just doesn't know that I do poorly in the wind... or maybe *Elita One* hates me... hmm." Truth. Some Autobots are simply Not Out There. From within the Autobot Outpost, though, there are some low tunes playing from somewhere within the inside of this particular outpost. There's a guard outside, thank Primus, as the Boombox sitting on the counter is jacked into some of the most random equipment in this Outpost. Either it is attempting to fix whatever radio issues were going on with the sensors here... or it is just attempting to intercept random alien communications. It really sucks when one has to do things On Site. Tune In: http://youtu.be/RZUq6N7Gx1c Combat: Old School Boombox compares his Technical to 75: Success! From within the boombox within the Autobot Outpost, there's someone analyses anything to hand. So while Blaster might be working here, Mute is inside Blaster. Thankfully he is as skilled as his guardian at sound control. So while Blaster plays his dodgy track, Mute silences it and plays his own (course the silencing only works for Mute, everyone outwith the cassette and his guardian hear the cacophany of Blasters tune and Mutes. http://youtu.be/wsA7rdZelLc ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Spinister doesn't seem to have any of his own opinions on Contrail, though he does point through the snow at the Autobot Compound: Blades. He gives Scorn a nod, and his Nebulan teammates transform into their weapon modes. With that, he mystery stealths down the side of the basin: it's time to double team the guard and take the outpost. Scorn perks up from her gloomy mood when Spinister points off into the distance, optics narrowing when her sight settles on the outpost. "Hn.. I stand corrected." And seeing Blades helps her forget all about the cold as her energon boils and she hisses viciously. "Why does /he/ have to be here." She snarls, but gives no thought to it, instead shifting at Spinister's nod and flitting off behind him. As they near, the mantis suddenly breaks off to come up on the opposite side of the Protectobot and line up a shot of acid spit at his sensors. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Blades with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Blades says, "Incoming!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Blaster says, "... we got your back!" Blaster has encrypted this channel. Blades says, "I count Scorn..." Torque says, "Careful out there, you guys!" Blaster says, "I'm headed out the side. Let's rock 'n roll on her." Blades throws himself out of the way and coos, "Oh, Scorn? Did you come out all this way just to attack little old me? I'm flattered! But where are your friends? Didn't your factory tell you not to meet strange mechs all alone?" He pushes himself back up and looks at the melted patch where her spit has liquified the snow. Then he draws his rotor and tries to attack Scorn back with a quick jab. Combat: Blades misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Rotor Blade attack! -3 Blaster the Boombox immediately cut his music, hoping that Mute would follow suit, before disconnecting his wires from the Outpost console. As that happens, the nearest 'window' pops open and the console launches the boombox right out of it and into the snow. Because all the Comm Outposts are built to help Blaster get his Quick Escape on in Boombox Mode. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: Old School Boombox slips into the shadows and out of sight... Combat: Automatically setting your defense level to 'Hidden' You send out a jamming signal, blocking all transmissions in and out of the area. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Did someone teach Scorn not to meet strange mechs all along? Spinister drops behind Blades with a well timed and witty retort: "..." And while Spinister has no cool rotor sword blades even though he really needed to do an upgrade for some because they're awesome, he opts for a punch to Blades' face. Blaster says, "I'm jammin', Blades. Just in case she tries to get her swarm on." Combat: Spinister strikes Blades with his Mystery Hook (Punch) attack! Robotic Praying Mantis would grimace if she could at her miss, but she doesn't worry about it much when alighting near the Autobot. She got his attention, and that's all that matters. "Actually quite the opposite." The mantis purrs, tone laced with venom as she chuckles and sways tauntingly on those four spindly legs. "It's mechs who shouldn't meet me." Cue Spinister making his surprise entrance and clocking Blades. In a two-pronged attack she leaps in to follow up the Targetmaster's attack, scythes slicing through the air to stab deep into the mech's back while he's off-guard. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Backstab attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Blades is suddenly punched out in the face from behind! Who could have done this thing? So quietly!? And then Scorn impales Blades to the side of the outpost - from the back. "Hkt," Blades says, some energon dripping down his face. His fingers twitch and flex. His photon pistol drops into his hand, and there's a bang. Combat: Blades strikes Spinister with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Spinister's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Blades misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Photon Pistol Area attack! From beneath the snow, the Boom Box travels thanks to gravity and hills and ice and animation tom foolery towards where Blades and his Aggressors are located. Its quiet for the moment, well, until Blaster is pretty sure he's within range of of the shenanigans that are going on. Suddenly: http://youtu.be/7BBKNTU1IFQ The sounds of this shake the snow off the boom box as the sudden music helps to cue the arrival of the Master of Communications! The boom box transforms as the snow is bass'd around and he comes exploding from within the depths of the cold snow, fists flinging out and in the general direction of Spinister for a quick 1-2 combo! "Hit Ya' With My Best Shot!" Combat: Old School Boombox appears from the shadows... o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Blaster strikes Spinister with his Here Comes The Boom... Box! attack! -3 Combat: Your defense level has been reset to Neutral. And if you thought that was awesome and sneaky (it was by the way), then Blaster seems to be packing a second surprise. From his chest pops out Mute, transforming in the air as he is ejected out towards Scorn. He has a personal score to settle with this particular bug. Mid-air he pulls out his tonfa and aims both for Scorns ugly mantis like face. Competing for the music to attack by charts is Mutes own entry that he start blasting out: http://youtu.be/-rdmG0k8S8k Unfolding and growing significantly, the tape transforms into Mutes robot mode. Combat: Mute misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his STABBY STABBY TO THE FACE! (Punch) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Spinister is completely blindsided by Blaster- and it's not easy to sneak up on Spinister. He is knocked back into the wall of the Autobot outpost, where a mass of snow shakes off from the impact to the roof and falls on him. Singe takes it upon himself to handle things: Spinister's arm shoots up, and the dashingly perfect flamethrower belches flames at the suddenly numbers favored Autobots! Combat: Spinister strikes Blaster with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Spinister strikes Mute with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Spinister strikes Blades with his Flamethrower Area attack! Michael Bay peeks his head in from the bottom of the screen, "TOASTY!" The jamming signal in the area disperses. Too bad those photon pistols don't work on those smart enough to see it coming. The moment she spots his pistol she averts her optics, avoiding the flash and bringing her head back around after. A dark little chuckle rolls from the femme as she leans over Blades' shoulder, hissing softly, "You really thought that would work? I know your tricks, Blades, so it's useless to even try. Besides, I know you enjoy this sort of thing." She punctuates her words with a slight twist of her blades in him. And she'd twist even further, but a tapebot flies out of nowhere and attempts to stab her, forcing her to lean out of the way and hiss, "Hn, you again? Well, I can't say I'm too upset. I'll be glad to rip out your insides again, you little pest. But first.." She sees Spinister bringing up Singe and quickly wrenches Blades from the wall, scythes still in him as she holds him in front of her like a shield. "Heheh, hope you didn't overcook him, dear. But I'll just have to taste test to see!" Jaws part wide and Scorn makes a move to bite into the Protectobot's neck, looking to get at those delicious fuel lines. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Bon Appetit attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) They are in the snow, and everything is on fire. Blades is not, however, on fire in a ditch. Instead, he's on fire, nailed to the side of an outpost. Scorn's blades twisting inside him feel absolutely excruciating. And then Scorn tears into his neck like some grotesque kind of vampire. But even now, some human girls are writing fanfic of this on tumblr. Blades tries to mule-kick Scorn off of him to knock her into Spinister. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Mule Kick (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blades strikes Spinister with his Mule Kick (Ruckus) Area attack! Blaster raises an arm to attempt to block the fire but, y'know, it's fire. It burns him something fierce on his arm and he recoils with a backspin. Somehow managing to keep his footing, Blaster backpedals a couple of steps. "Mute. I'm 'bout to get Dramatic. Why don't you get ready to Pick Up The Pieces?" Blaster smirks and spins in place before skidding to a halt and throwing his hands out to his side. Sounds of the 70s start pulsating from the speakers in his legs. As the music bumps, Blaster moves, dancing choreographically to the beat (and to keep moving in case of attacks coming his way) and allowing the music to reach out and SONIC SLAP those Decepticons to take a ride on the SOUL TRAIN. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get by The Dramatics Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Spinister with his Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get by The Dramatics Area attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Spinister's Accuracy! (Blinded) Well that was toasty. And by toasty I mean to say Mute gets set on fire. Rolling in nearby snow to put out what flames stay on him for a moment, Mute gets back up, and hops up onto a couple boxes that were obviously there all along specifically to give him some height. Mute looks from Spinister to Scorn, and decides this little battlefield is missing something, specifically a light show, and more music. His tonfas quickly get returned to his back so Mute can hold his hands out and kicks in both his holos and his sonics. Suddenly the area is filled with what can only be described as pyrotechnics, albeit holographic in nature. And a lot of it is aiming for the optics of Scorn and Spinister as Mute gives them all some crotch chops (which may match the music playing: http://youtu.be/CHz3eL8kTgA ) Combat: Mute sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mute strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Break It Down! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Robotic Praying Mantis 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Mute strikes Spinister with his Break It Down! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Spinister's Accuracy! (Blinded) Spinister manages to catch Scorn when she's kicked at him so she's not hurt, but because of his optics being photonned he catches her poorly and her claws sink into his chest. And then they're both blinded by the power of funk! And then Mute Jubilees them with wrestling references! Staggering backwards, Spinister drops Scorn, attempting to regroup. Singe screams in frustration! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this New Generation of Autobots will now live through an entire Era of my Attitude! DIIIIIEEEEE AUTOBOTS!" "...Owen Hart." Hairsplitter adds, and then opens fire at Mute. Combat: Spinister strikes Mute with his Blue Blazer Lazer attack! "Delicious~." Scorn nearly swoons through a mouthful of energon, a trail of violet already streaming down her front as she gorges herself. "Eh..? Gah!" But Mute has to ruin her meal when a laser light show suddenly strikes her, sensitive optics blinded by the razzle dazzle and the sight of Mute doing crotch chops. Seriously, you can't unsee that. This lets Blades shove her off and bumble into Spinister, who's unfortunate to be on the recieving end of those scythes this time. She'll have to apologize later, but for now.. Blaster is up next, his music quaking the mantis to the core and effectively scrambling her sensors up a bit. This just makes her more angry, though, Scorn's energon slickened jaws parting to screech furiously in his direction. "Rrgh, you Autobots have such horrible taste in music!" She makes a leap for him after, blades swiping blindly. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blaster with her Blind Fury attack! -1 Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Plasma Sheathed Blades": A Level 4 MELEE attack. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Despite lots of stuff blinding the Cons (and kicing them), Mute gets knocked off the boxes he's on as his armour gets treated to some lazer action. With his armour smoking (now for two reasons), Mute hops onto a barricade (much like things under a wrestling ring, stuff appears when needed in this scene it seems). And, accompanied by http://youtu.be/uv1IcEB4TlY runs along the barricade. However rather than simply trying some bodyslam move, Mute leaps up over Spinister, holding his hands out as he flies (well more like falls with grace) over the annoying Decepticon and his Nebulons nut case freinds, he gives them all a taste of some classic Justin Beiber (which is to say Justin Beibers music at about several thousand decibels and played so there's thankfully no way to recognise it's him, but trust me, it's Beiber). Combat: Mute strikes Spinister with his Make you a Beleiber! attack! Combat: Mute's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Spinister. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Spinister's Agility. (Crippled) Blades :finally has the heat taken off of him because Mute is frankly appalling. Phew. Blades manages to get himself unstuck from the side of the outpost, leaving pink splatters in the snow wherever he goes now, which... that's sort of distracting, to him? He turns into a helicopter and tries to shoot Scorn, finding that... he can't talk, because Scorn ate his throat. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Blades says, "..." Blaster was in Temptations Spin when Scorn comes at him. By the time he finishes that rotation, he's got Scorn's blades stabbing right into his chest. Luckily, his tape deck is a bit more armored to protect his tapes when they're inside, so it doesn't hurt too much. He still winces though and ends up stumbling backwards and into the Outpost. "I know you didn't jus' diss The Dramatics. Femme, you trippin'." Blaster's optics go upwards and he smirks a bit. "But hey, never let it be said that I don't take requests..." Blaster grins and plants his hands against the Outpost. The music inside of him switches to something a bit less soulful and more gibberish. It doesn't matter, though, because the vibrations are being used to shake up the snow and ice on top of the Outpost loose for a mini-avalanche of sorts to squash the bug! Now Playing: http://youtu.be/StlMdNcvCJo Combat: Blaster misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Informer by Snow (Grab) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Nothing breaks through mystery like Beiber. Spinister crawls away, desperate to regroup. Meanwhile, Singe and Hairsplitter take care of business, seemingly uneffected by the music. Singe strikes a dramatic pose, pointing at Mute. "AutoFOOL! Do you really think that a legendary HAIR MUSE could harm ME?!" He removes his helmet, perfect mane blowing in the wind, snowflakes dancing on it like crystals rolling down a single hued rainbow made of silk. His eyes flast with fire. "I am SINGE, and I will NOT be cowed by a pop singer whose hair, while beautiful, can not conceivably compare to mine!" "...Vidal Sasoon." Hairsplitter suggests. "No need to start naming Quintessons, Hairsplitter. It's time we destroyed this cassette!" So they both start shooting at him. Spinister takes a backseat to SINGE and HAIRSPLITTER! Combat: Singe & Hairsplitter strikes Mute with his Combined Fire attack! Robotic Praying Mantis wrenches her blades out of Blaster's chest and snorts as he backs up. "Well excuse me for enjoying the classics and not your lyrical trash." Ouch, harsh. And before Blaster can go burying her, Scorn notes a few bits of snow falling from above and glances up. "Er!" With lightning reflexes she jumps backwards out of harm's way, only to jump right into Blades' attack and get a rocket in her back. "Gaah!" The explosion sends her right back into the snowpile, the femme grunting in pain as she drags herself back to her feet. "Ngh, Protectobot pest!" She trains her sights on him and launches another wad of acid to keep him away. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bell UH-1V Iroquois 's Accuracy. (Blinded) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Hair like that? Well it's nothing compared to how 'sexy' http://youtu.be/1lUupa6z2WQ is with his long hair (which is also the music that starts playing from Mute as he no shows the little firey hit from the nutty duo). And since Singe has opted to remove his helmet, showing off his 'perfect' mane, not to mention that big chin... Well when playing his music, Mute has to do just what the man himself would do. And so without a moments hesitation, Mute sends one of his feet right for Singes face. Mute may also now appear to have that video playing on his facescreen. Combat: Mute strikes Singe & Hairsplitter with his SWEET CHIN MUSIC! (Kick) attack! Blaster doesn't waste much time, drawing from within SubwooferSpace his Electro-Scrambler Gun. It gets a stylistic twirl as he strafes away from the Outpost and drops to his knees, sliding on the ice and taking a quick aim with his ESG and sending off a volley of shots in the direction of Singe & Hairsplitter. His witty banter coming forth with only a single word, "Classic." in response to Scorn and in reaction to using his standard sidearm to try and even things out. Combat: Blaster strikes Singe & Hairsplitter with his Electro-Scrambler Gun attack! -5 Bell UH-1V Iroquois gets acid all over his blades, and he ends up crashing in the snow, ungainly. He transforms and stares up at the sky. Is his back broken? No? Then he flings himself at Scorn, trying to slash her open! Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Rotor Blade attack! -3 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Singe takes a huge kick to the face, even though he stood and watched Mute tune up the band. Singe just stares off into space for a minute. "He...he thinks he's cute. He knows...he knows he's sexy." And then he takes four steps forward and Flair flops face first onto the ground: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4G1XdJj-oc Spinister watches him go down. "...Five stars." And then Blaster shoots him in the head. Spinister, meanwhile, transforms into his mysterious helicopter mode, and angles forward, blowing waves of snow torwards the Autobots to mask some sort of escape. Singe and Hairsplitter transform into their weapon modes and are pulled into the air towards the copter, which makes a hasty escape while Scorn bravely turns the tide! Spinister transforms into a MYSTERIOUS APACHE ATTACK HELICOPTER! Combat: Mysterious AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Slingshot says, "Ya'll don't forget to tell Air Raid that I took down Piranacon BY MYSELF" Slingshot says, "NO ONE GETS UP FROM LASERS" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock created Technobots!" Slingshot says, "I appreciate the speech Spike but if I get anymore courageous I'll be overageoused, ya'll feel me?" Solstice says, "I think yer already there, mech." Air Raid says, "There ain't no way you took down Piranacon." Robotic Praying Mantis makes a dash for Blades as he descends, rushing to try and meet him before he can recover. But the mech is back on his feet and swinging a blade her way. She tries to weave around his assualt, but a robot manages to slice into her midsection and make her stagger back with a wince. "Hn.." She readies to counter, but antennas suddenly twitch when she hears another rotorcraft steadily moving away. Scorn cranes her neck to see.. Spinister retreating without her! How rude! "Ergh, I never said you could retreat!" She yells behind him, fuming now. There's still one problem, however... She's still here. Giving the Autobot trio a warey look, Scorn quickly takes Spinister's advice and huffs as she takes to the skies in retreat. She's going to be having a few harsh words with the Targetmaster after this... Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Mysterious AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter Blaster pops back up from his slide-n-spin-shooting and brings the ESG up to take aim at the retreaters. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Suckas." He smirks a bit and hurls the ESG back into SubwooferSpace and turns back to look at Mute. "You good?" He brings his optics back around to Blades too, checking on both of 'em. "We should probably bounce too. Get back to base. It's cold out here anyway. Can we get a lift?" Standing up, Mute would grin, but he has a viewscreen for a face. So instead, at a volume loud enough they can hear it all the way back on Earth baby, he plays http://youtu.be/b4Nh5_jN3rg?t=1m3s for the departing Cons. Blades feels woozy and light-headed. He looks at Blaaster and Mute. Then he shrugs and transforms, popping open a door. Yes, they can have a lift. But if Mute does any more of that crotch chopping, Blades is going to be flying corkscrews. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode.